Let Me Love You
by addictedtokurtbastian
Summary: Sebastian Smythe reveals that he always had a crush on Kurt. Kurt is... A little surprised... To say the least... And when Kurt's dad falls ill again, will Sebastian be at Kurt's side?
1. Let Me Love You

_**New story, and I'm trying to write every day. Let me know if you want more of my Klaine fic, but the magic has gone, and I want to try something new.**_

_**Now, you see the true meaning of my name. I am AddictedtoKurtbastian.**_

_**The song is Let me love you by Ne-Yo.**_

Let Me Love You.

Chapter 1: Let me Love you…

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel  
Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that._

Kurt Hummel sat, gazing into his non-fat mocha. It had gone cold hours ago, but the dreamy boy hadn't noticed.

Blaine Anderson was sitting at the opposite table with his new boyfriend. It was hard for Kurt not to be jealous, even though the break-up was upon mutual agreement. Kurt sighed and took a sip of his freezing coffee.

"Hey there, Hummel" A familiar voice, said from behind him.

"Sebastian" Kurt nodded.

"What you up to, handsome?" Sebastian smiled, slipping into the seat opposite him.

"Look, Sebastian. I have one question for you. Why didn't you get with Blaine after I broke up with him?" Kurt stared at Sebastian, his eyes cold and hard.

"Maybe Blaine wasn't the one that I wanted" Sebastian purred, his voice smooth as velvet, rich as melted chocolate.

_Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, boy let me help  
Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there_

"You made it clear that you wanted Blaine!" Kurt gulped.

"Maybe I enjoyed getting you all hot and bothered. Maybe… Maybe it turns me on…" Sebastian whispered seductively in Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed, his face turning deep scarlet. "S-Sebastian!"

"Oh, Kurt. There you go again. Getting all worked up and red, and out of breath…Ooh…" Sebastian teased.

Kurt breathed in deeply. "Sebastian!" He said, more confidently this time.

"That confidence, the way you move, your attitude. I've been waiting on you." Sebastian grinned, hands travelling to meet Kurt's.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do_

Sebastian looked deep into Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Let me love you."

"I-I… I can't. I'm sorry, Sebastian" Kurt flew out of his chair and walked briskly out of the Lima Bean.

Sebastian banged the table with his fist.

_Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
And all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, Boy let me help  
Boy let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself  
Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness, gets brought to life  
I'll take you there…_

_**It says Let Me love you many times in this chapter!**_

_**OMG So excited for Christmas!**_

_**Review please! It'll be like my Christmas present!**_

_**The rating will go up if you want.**_

_**Love and Kurtbastian kisses.**_

_**x**_


	2. Chasing Cars

_**Got positive feedback from many people. I received 49 emails from fanfiction in 2 days, saying that people had favourited and followed me and this story. I am touched. Thank you! Also, review and tell me what you want in future chapters!**_

_**Thank you… Again. **_

Chapter 2: Chasing Cars.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Sebastian looked at the caller ID quickly and pressed the accept button. "What's up, Angel Face?"

"Oh, Sebastian! I didn't know who else to call" Kurt's voice sobbed from the phone.

"What's the matter, Kurt?" Sebastian said, becoming serious.

"It's my dad! He's ill. He's had another heart attack!" Kurt sniffed.

"I'll be right over. He's in the hospital?" Sebastian asked, running to his car and putting the seatbelt on.

"Yes, the ambulance came about half an hour ago." Kurt informed, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hang in there, sweetie. I'll be there soon." Sebastian said, swerving and almost hitting a tree.

"Sebastian, drive safe! Hang up!" Kurt said, hearing the screech of tyres on the road. "You'll ruin your new car!"

"I'll be there soon!" Sebastian promised and hung up.

Kurt answered the door to a panting Sebastian moments later.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

"Come on, Angel. Let's get to the hospital" Sebastian smiled, taking Kurt's hand and kissing away the tears.

"T-Thank you Sebastian" Kurt gripped Sebastian's hand and got into the passenger seat of the car. "How could I ever repay you? You're amazing for doing this"

"I would do anything for you" Sebastian vowed.

Kurt smiled gratefully. "God, I didn't even moisturize. I bet I look a mess!"

"You look… Breathtaking… Beautiful… I could stare at you all day, my angel." Sebastian grinned and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt blushed and playfully slapped Sebastian's arm.

"Come on, Kurtie. Let's go to the hospital!"

"B-Blaine used to call me K-Kurtie…" Kurt sniffled, remembering his ex-boyfriend's sweet face and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Forget about Blaine. He couldn't love you like I do." Sebastian stared straight ahead, at the road.

Kurt looked down. "I guess I just miss having him around…"

"Well, don't. Why don't you love me, Kurt?" Sebastian's eyes brimmed with tears.

"I-I do love you, Sebastian!" Kurt cried.

"You do?" Sebastian locked gazes with Kurt.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"Eyes on the road!" Kurt said quickly. "Look, Seb. I'd rather not talk about it now; my dad just had a heart attack"

"Sure! Yes, Okay. Right" Sebastian whistled through his lips.

Kurt smiled lightly, stealing a glance at Sebastian's pouting face. He kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you're flustered!" Kurt laughed, stroking Sebastian's bright red cheek.

"I-I'm not flustered!" Sebastian denied, swiftly parking outside the hospital. "Come on"

Sebastian held out his hand and Kurt took it, leaning on his shoulder.

Kurt took out his mobile.

_3 MISSED CALLS FROM: UNKNOWN CALLER._

"That'll be the hospital. I'll phone to see what ward Dad's on." Kurt pressed the redial button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? I'm looking for Burt Hummel. He was brought here in an ambulance an hour or so ago"

A pause.

"Yes, yes, I'm his son, Kurt"

Another pause, this time longer.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt choked up and dropped his phone.

"What? What is it?" Sebastian asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist.

"H-He's in intensive c-care. They d-don't know whether h-he'll recover a-again." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian picked up Kurt's phone from the floor. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. Do you still want to see him?"

"I-I don't know!" Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's shoulder.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

"It's okay, baby. We'll go home if you want. I understand if you don't want to see his in that condition…" Sebastian wrapped both arms around Kurt's sobbing body, kissing his head repeatedly.

"Please can we go home? I-I'm sorry." Kurt coughed.

"Of course, and there's nothing to be sorry about" Sebastian led Kurt to his car. "I'm here. I'll always be here when you need me. Always."

"Thank you, S-Sebastian." Kurt sniffed. "Thank you…"

_If I lay here…  
If I just lay here….  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?..._

_**Do you want Burt to recover? **_

_**This chapter is kind of sad, and I don't usually do sad, but it had to be done. **_

_**Please review, and I am eternally grateful (Hehe, I love Toy Story) for your support.**_

_**THANKIN' YA!**_


	3. Keep Holding On

_**Just wait and see…**_

Chapter 3: Keep holding on.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Kurt wiped a tear and turned to Sebastian.

"How is he?" Sebastian asked.

"It's the same." Kurt looked down and ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's back.

Kurt looked up, his eyes glistening with tears.

"We'll get through this. Together." Sebastian pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sniffed and nodded.

-xox-

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Kurt screamed, running and knocking on his door.

A few seconds later, a sleepy Sebastian opened the door. "Kurt, it's like, six in the morning!"

"It's eleven! It's my dad! He… He… He woke up! Come to the hospital with me, Seb. Please!" Kurt grinned.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Sure! Sure!" Sebastian started walking to his car.

"Uh, Sebastian? You might want to get dressed." Kurt laughed, eyeing up the white boxers and perfectly fitted grey t-shirt Sebastian was wearing. He couldn't help but notice how incredibly _tight _those boxers looked.

"Oh yeah!" Sebastian rushed back into his house and returned quickly with some equally tight black jeans on.

"Better." Kurt smiled.

"Are you sure? I could take them off" Sebastian smirked.

"Oh, no. This is fine." Kurt blushed.

"Okay!" Sebastian opened the car door for Kurt and then went to the driver's seat.

"Thank you." Kurt nodded, getting into the car. "Let's go!"

-xox-

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

"Dad! Dad!" Kurt yelled, flying into the private room where Burt Hummel was sipping a strawberry juice drink.

"Hey there, soldier!" Burt chuckled.

Kurt flopped down on his father's bed.

Burt winced. "Still a little bit sore, honey. Careful"

"Oh, sure, sure. Sorry!" Kurt squeaked.

"Who's this fine young man? Your boyfriend?" Burt noticed, nodding his head towards Sebastian.  
Sebastian smiled shyly.

"No. He's uh… Just a friend" Kurt informed.

Burt looked at Sebastian, raising his eyebrow.

"I love him" Sebastian mouthed, making a heart with his hands and pointing towards Kurt.

Burt smiled. "Ah!"

"W-What?" Kurt hadn't noticed Sebastian communicating with Burt.

"Nothing, sweetie!" Sebastian sang, winking.

"Sure" Kurt turned to Sebastian and stuck his tongue out.

Sebastian sat down on the bed and whispered in Kurt's ear quietly, so Burt couldn't hear. "I could think of better ways to use that tongue"

Kurt blushed and giggled. "Stop it!"

"What?" Burt looked alarmed.

Kurt quickly changed the subject. "S-So dad. How are you?"

Burt's features softened. "Getting better. I really should have taken notice when you told me to take care of myself, Kurt. I haven't seen you in a while, what with NYADA and all, but, I still should've kept to the diet plan."

"I'm only a phone-call away. And I've been here weeks." Kurt said, looking stern.

"I know, but you should spend your Summer Holidays having fun. With your boyfriend over here." Burt nodded towards Sebastian.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt growled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek, and Kurt blushed furiously.

"Sebastian!" Kurt snapped.

"Okay, okay!" Sebastian grinned. "You'll have to accept it sooner or later!"

"Accept what, Seb?" Kurt sighed.

"That we're going to be together. It's inevitable." Sebastian smiled.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"So, dad. Do you promise me you'll stick to the food-plan I made you a couple of years ago?" Kurt looked into his father's grey eyes.

"Okay" Burt promised.

"Pinky Swear?" Kurt held out his right hand, little finger outstretched.

"Pinky Swear." Burt confirmed, reaching for Kurt's little finger with his own.

"I guess we should let you rest. I'll come by tomorrow, and get you some pineapple juice. Your favourite. I love you, dad." Kurt made his way out of the door.

"Love you too, Kurt. Bye, Sebastian. Take care of him"

"I will, Mr. Hummel" Sebastian vowed, following Kurt.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kurt's shouts could be heard from down the corridor.

Burt chuckled.

_**Sorry it took so long to update, I just remembered about this. Haha, I was just reading it in my English class. Sorry, Sir!**_

_**Much love. Remember to review! **_

_**Talk to ya soon x**_


	4. I'm No Good

_**Hey! I love you guys! I would love you even more if you review! Give me prompts! :D xxx**_

Chapter 4: I'm no good.

"Sebastian! Get out!" Kurt laughed, pushing Sebastian out the door.

"Why?" Sebastian sulked.

"Look, Seb. We had a lovely date. Okay, I'll admit that. But I'm not ready for a serious boyfriend after what happened with Blaine. After what happened with Adam!" Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, I'm not like that."

"No, Sebastian. I know you're not... You're different. But, just... I need to call my dad. Can you go over there in a few days? To see what's in his fridge?" Kurt smiled, finger trailing Sebastian's abs.

"Yeah, I guess" Sebastian kissed Kurt's forehead. "Bye then"

"W-Wait." Kurt stopped him. "Come back in"

"Okay!" Sebastian hopped inside the door, sprawling out on the bed.

"Make yourself at home, please." Kurt said sarcastically.

Sebastian giggled. "Come and join me."

"Sebastian, you're drunk." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I only had a couple of glasses of wine" Sebastian disagreed.

"And then a couple more." Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sebastian wriggled closer, pressing his nose against Kurt's.

"Nothing." Kurt kissed Sebastian sweetly.

"Hmm." Sebastian growled. "Thought so."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt whispered, bowing his head.

"Sure. Anything." Sebastian tipped Kurt's head back up, looking him in the eye.

"I'm still..." Kurt groaned. "I'm.. I mean... B-Blaine and I never... I'm... I'm still a virgin."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"We were going to... B-But we... We just didn't. It never felt right." Kurt said, head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian nodded. "I... I don't know what to say. I mean, you know... I'm not a virgin..."

"Yes, Sebastian. I think we all know that. You're ridiculously good-looking."

Sebastian laughed. "You think I'm good-looking?!"

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "You are, and you know it!"

"Me?! More like you!" Sebastian said incredulously.

"What are you on about?" Kurt asked, genuinely surprised.

"Kurt... You're like a drug to every gay guy in Ohio." Sebastian started. "Do you not see every girl we pass do a double take? Do you not see every guy seething with jealousy as all the girls crowd you?" Sebastian grinned.

"Hmm." Kurt looked deep in thought. "No. That's just because I have amazing fashion sense."

"You're gorgeous." Sebastian concluded, silencing Kurt with a kiss.

Kurt shook his head, accepting the kiss anyway.

Sebastian's hands travelled to the back of Kurt's trousers, and he slid them down.

"Mmm. No, Sebastian!" Kurt broke apart from Sebastian.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know what came over me."

"Please, Sebastian. Please leave." Kurt got up from the bed, and opened the door.

"No, Kurt. I'm sorry."

"You made your move while I was vulnerable. Please. Just... Just go." A tear slipped down his cheek, and dropped onto the un-carpeted floor.

"Kurt... Okay, I'll go. I'll call you tomorrow..."

Kurt gulped and nodded, knowing that by this time tomorrow, he would have got over it.

"Well, bye." Sebastian said awkwardly. Before Kurt could protest, he pulled him into a long, lingering hug.

Kurt shrugged him off.

"I love you?" Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Kurt pushed him out of the door playfully.

"Wait. Kurt. I'm no good for you!" Sebastian yelled up the stairs.

"I know." Kurt said to himself. "But you wouldn't be better for anyone else..."

_**Kinda short. AGAIN. Sorry, not totally with it. Please review, because I'm at a loss at what to do. Well, not at a loss, but... Need some guidance. Haha, okay. Thank yahh! FOLLOW/FAVOURITE/REVIEW. **_

_**Please?**_

_**I'll give you cookies.**_

_**I mean, I would.**_

_**But I ate them.**_

_**Sorry.**_


End file.
